Timorène
' Timorène' (/ˈʃaɪ.ɹən/) est un ennemi qui apparaît dans les Chutes. Apparence Timorène est une monstre ressemblant à un poisson, qui a honte de son visage effrayant et son chant médiocre. Elle combat en tournant le dos au protagoniste. Ce qui paraît être son corps est en réalité une entité séparée d'elle, tandis que ce qui semble être sa tête est son corps entier. Attaques * Timorène attaque en lançant des notes de musique de sa tête. Elles sont plus rapides et nombreuses à chaque fois qu'on fredonne avec elle. Stratégie * Pour épargner Timorène, il faut fredonner au moins une fois. Texte d'ambiance * Tone deaf. She's too ashamed to sing her deadly song. Check * Timorène hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway. Rencontre * A talented singer, with a little help. après 1 fredonnement * That's Timorène. She's your band-mate. après plusieurs fredonnements * Smells like music. Neutre * Timorène thinks about doing karaoke by herself. Neutre * Timorène hums very faintly. Neutre * Timorène taps a little beat with her fins. Neutre * You wave your arms wildly. You are now vulnerable to electric attacks. Conduct * You wave your arms wildly. The crowd eats it up. après plusieurs fredonnements. * You smile. You ask to see Timorène´s smile, too. Timorène gets quieter. In the corner, Aaron nods his head approvingly. sans fredonner / après un seul fredonnement * You keep smiling. But nothing happened. #2 * You give a darling smile and a little wink. The crowd goes wild! après plusieurs fredonnements * You hum a funky tune/sad song/jazz ballad. Timorène follows your melody. #1 * Timorène seems much more comfortable singing along. un fredonnement * You hum some more. Monsters are drawn to the music. Suddenly, it's a concert... #2 * Sans is selling tickets made of toilet paper. deux fredonnements * A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar. deux fredonnements, si [[Papyrus] est mort] * You hum some more. The seats are sold out. You feel like a rock star. #3 * The crowd tosses clothing. It's a storm of socks. [Après trois '''fredonnements]' * ''You hum some more. But the constant attention... The tours... The groupies... It's all... #4 * Timorène thinks about her future. quatre fredonnements * You and Timorène have come so far, but it's time. You both have your own journeys to embark on. You hum a farewell song. #5 * Timorène's voice gets raspy. 'bas' Fins Crédits de Fin Pacifiste *Texte blanc- "Taking Piano Lessons Again" *Texte jaune - "Released Her First Hit Single, "When You Say Goodbye It's Like Magical Bullets Are Slowly Flying Out of Your Mouth And Hitting Me" ** Pour obtenir le texte jaune, il faut fredonner à Timorène 5 fois. Dans l’Épilogue, Timorène est réunie avec sa soeur, qui est devenue un Amalgami. Dans la séquence des crédits, elle rejoint Mettaton, Napstablook et Mac Futal en tournée en tant que choriste de Mettaton. Nom Le nom de Timorène est un mot-valise composé de ''Timide ''et de ''Sirène. '' Nommer l'Enfant Tombé "Shyren" (équivalent anglais de Timorène) pendant le choix du nom dans le jeu en anglais donnera la réponse "...?". Divers * Timorène n'est en fait que le poisson en haut du corps apparent, qui lui est son agent. * Si on fredonne à Timorène 5 fois, Knight Knight peut être endormi un tour plus tôt que normalement, en mentionnant "You sing Timorène's song". * Timorène dira parfois la phrase "Si-Re Si-Re, Si-Mi Si-Mi" en combat, ce qui pourrait être une référence à "Si-Re Si-Mi" de Franco Godi. * Timorène est forcément rencontrée, même si le maximum de meurtres de la zone est atteint. * Timorène est l'un des monstres qui composent l'Amalgami Lemon Bread; d'ailleurs, Lemon Bread est épargnée en fredonnant, un ACT provenant de Timorène, et Lemon Bread semble avoir l'agent de Timorène en guise de corps, lui donnant une allure similaire à celle de Timorène. de:Shyren en:Shyren es:‎Shyren ja:‎Shyren pl:Shyren ru:Шайрена uk:Шайрена zh:羞壬 Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Ennemis